Looks Like Honda Kiku is Falling in Love
by herpipowaa
Summary: Hanya pesona milik seorang Arthur Kirkland yang dapat membuat seorang anak-baik-teladan-tidak-pernah-ngomong-kasar macam Honda Kiku menjadi seorang remaja labil. Eh? Tapi kenapa Arthur malah.../AsaKiku/Semacam Notice-Me-Senpai


_Hanya pesona milik seorang Arthur Kirkland yang dapat membuat seorang anak-baik-teladan-tidak-pernah-ngomong-kasar macam Honda Kiku menjadi seorang hormonal teenager dan melupakan kewajibannya di sekolah. Eh? Tapi kenapa Arthur malah…_

ϵ( 'Θ' )϶

Looks Like Honda Kiku is Falling in Love

Hetalia Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekaz

I don't get any profit by posting this fanfiction. All of the characters used belong to their respective owner.

Bahasa kasarnya sih, ya ; Hetalia hanya milik HimaPapa. Saya cuma punya cerita laknat yang dapat menyebabkan katarak ini saja.

Genre : Romance, Humor(?)

Rated T for some swearing and inappropriate actions.

Warning : Typo(s), OOCness, Bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD, plot yang nista, serta kebaperan sang Author yang menular.

 **Enjoy Reading!**

ϵ( 'Θ' )϶

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat lelaki beralis tebal yang berdiri 5 meter darinya. Surai-surai rambut pirang keemasan yang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin, iris mata hijaunya yang selalu mengingatkan Kiku pada suburnya pepohonan, serta bibir tipisnya yang sangat ingin ia tempelkan dengan bibir miliknya─

 _Hentikan. Honda Kiku. Pikiranmu mulai kacau, nak._

Kiku segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang─mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran liar yang bersemayam di otaknya yang jauh dari kata perawan. Pipinya memerah mengingat apa yang baru ia bayangkan tadi.

 _Bibir milik Arthur Kirkland_.

Sudah lama lelaki berdarah Asia itu menaruh perasaan─suka, naksir, cinta, jatuh hati─pada Arthur Kirkland─Ketua _Student Council_ a.k.a. OSIS W Academy. Ingin sekali Kiku mendekati dan bicara bersama Arthur. Hanya saja, watak seorang Honda Kiku yang pemalu dan hanya bereaksi apabila ia yang didekati membuatnya hanya bisa memandang sang pujaan hati dari kejauhan.

Pupil mata milik Kiku kembali memerhatikan Arthur. Tetapi kedatangan seorang _bocah_ Amerika yang biasa disebut Alfred F. Jones itu yang dengan santainya menghampiri Arthur dan langsung menjahili sang pemuda beralis tebal membuat Kiku merasa sedikit─iya, sedikit─kesal. Ingin sekali ia meneriaki Alfred untuk segera berhenti 'menempel-nempel' kepada Arthur.

' _Weh, ngapain situ deket-deket sama gebetan beta?'_

Andaikan ia tidak pemalu dan tidak memiliki _image_ anak-baik-teladan-tidak-pernah-ngomong-kasar, mungkin ia sudah mengucapkannya sedari tadi. Kiku memutar kepalanya untuk kembali menghadap ke depan─pertandingan antar kelas tahunan di W Academy. Atau singkatnya, _Class Meeting._ Sebagai salah satu anggota _Newspaper Club_ , ia harus memiliki bahan untuk artikel yang nantinya akan dimasukkan ke koran W Academy. Dan Ludwig─Ketua _Newspaper Club─_ memberikannya bagian untuk menulis artikel tentang _Class Meeting_ tahun ini.

Sebenarnya Kiku girang melebihi tante-tante ketika mengetahui bagian yang ia dapatkan. Apabila diumpamakan dalam bentuk Hati Nurani seperti _heroine_ wanita dari _fandom_ sebelah, mungkin akan terlihat Kiku yang loncat-loncat _fanboying_ sambil membawa pom-pom milik _Cheerleader Club_. Tapi itu hanya apabila diumpamakan dalam bentuk hati nurani loh, ya. Di dunia nyata 'sih tampangnya dikalem-kalemin gitu.

Bagaimana tidak, Arthur 'kan Ketua OSIS, nah seorang Ketua OSIS 'kan pastinya harus memantau kegiatan sekolah. Jadi, selain mengerjakan tugasnya, Kiku juga mendapatkan kesempatan melihat Arthur–alias _stalking_ doi.

"Kikuuuuu! Kiku Kiku Kikuuuuu!"

Suara melambai nan nyaring milik seorang pemuda Italia membuat yang disebut namanya menoleh sedikit ke samping. Tampak Feliciano yang lari-lari kecepirit menghampiri Kiku. Dilihat dari tampang memelasnya–yang minta digampar itu, matanya yang hanya berbentuk dua garis dan mengeluarkan beberapa butir air mata, serta ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya yang mancung, Kiku mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan.

 _Seorang Feliciano Vargas sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Situasi genting. Tak bisa ditunda._

"Ada apa, Feliciano- _kun_?"

Kiku bertanya kepada Feliciano dengan suara yang lembut. Lembut selembut sutra dan pantat Chibitalia. Feliciano mencoba menjawab dengan terbata-bata sambil mengepakkan tangannya bagai seekor bebek yang akan dimasak oleh Francis.

"Itu ituuuu!"

"Itu apa, Feliciano- _kun_?"

"Ituuu! Ludwig menyuruhku untuk mewawancarai Ketos kita, _ve_!"

"Eh?"

Kiku kejang-kejang. Hah? Kenapa Kiku yang kejang-kejang? Lihatlah kata kedua dan ketiga dari belakang. _Mewawancarai Ketos_. Artinya, ngobrol sama gebetan secara langsung tanpa harus modus nabrak-tanpa-sengaja-di-koridor-dan-menjatuhkan-buku.

"Karena aku takut, jadi aku kabur dan malah makan Pasta saja, tapi Ludwig menemukanku dan aku disuruh _push-up_ 50 kali dan lari 10 keliling lalu– _ve_! Kiku! Kau kenapa, _ve?_!"

Feliciano terkaget-kaget melihat aura yang Kiku pancarkan. Tangan Kiku terangkat dan kemudian mencengkram bahu Feliciano dengan kuat. Kepala Kiku yang awalnya tertunduk mulai terangkat menunjukkan wajahnya yang terlihat seperti seorang _hobo_ yang butuh asupan _doujinshi yaoi_.

"Feliciano- _kun_ …"

Feliciano terlonjak kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil. Badannya gemetaran dan dahinya yang jenong mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Jangan lupakan _ahoge_ nya yang bergoyang-goyang statis seperti antena televisi milik adik Arthur yang bernama Peter itu.

"KI-KIKU KAU KENAPA, _VE_?!"

"Jika kau tidak ingin melakukan wawancara itu biarkan aku saja yang melakukannya, Feliciano- _kun!"_

Kiku menjawab dengan optimis. Terlihat sedikit kilauan di matanya. Ia tersenyum layaknya model iklan Peps*dent dan mengacungkan jempol kanan layaknya model iklan K*ku Bi*a En*r-G. Tapi tenang. Kiku gak bakal jadi model iklan yang sesungguhnya, kok.

" _Uwaaah_ ~ terima kasih, Kiku! Aku akan menghadiahkanmu Pasta nanti!"

Feliciano bahagia. Kiku juga bahagia. Terjadilah simbiosis mutualisme. Ini _fanfiction_ bukan buku pelajaran IPA. Felicianopun tanpa penghormatan umum balik kiri jalan dan mulai lompat-lompat girang dan tiba-tiba Ludwig datang menyerang dan Felicianopun lari-lari kecepirit lagi.

Setelah memastikan bahwa semua sudah aman terkendali, Kiku kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Ternyata pertandingan sebelumnya sudah selesai. Kikupun mencari keberadaan sang Ketua OSIS yang niatnya ingin ia *coret*modusin*coret* wawancarai. Kiku segera melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Arthur berada. Ketika ia sampai 2 meter di dekat Arthur, Kiku menyadari keberadaan sang _mastah gourmet_ kebanggaan sekolah─Francis Bonnefoy. Iya. Sekarang ada satu orang lagi di dekat sang pujaan hati. Tadi ada Alfred, sekarang nambahlah Francis. Perlu diingat, kawan-kawanku sekalian. Francis itu nyamuk level akut. Ngakunya sih mak comblang seluruh pasangan harmonis di W Academy. Tapi bagi Kiku yang memiliki gebetan seorang Arthur Kirkland, Francis itu nyamuk.

Perlu ditekankan lagi, _Francis itu nyamuk._

Mending nyamuk, loh daripada kecoak.

Sebelum mendekati sang Ketua OSIS, Kiku mengeluarkan sebuah _note_ kecil dan mencatat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia harus masukkan ke dalam artikel milik Feliciano. Kenapa milik Feliciano? Karena tadi Feliciano menitipkan wawancara. Dan seingat Kiku, Feliciano disuruh untuk membuat artikel tentang keseharian anggota OSIS. Dan kenapa bukan Kiku saja yang memilih topik itu? Karena Kiku gak dikasih kompensasi oleh Ludwig. Kesimpulannya, keputusan seorang Ludwig Beilschmidt tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Setelah selesai menulis pertanyaan, Kiku membuka _smartphonenya_ dan membuka aplikasi _voice recorder_ untuk merekam suara Arthur─atau mungkin akan ia pakai juga untuk dijadikan bahan untuk menemani tidurnya. Setelah semuanya disiapkan, Kiku pun mulai berjalan mendekati Arthur. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Sebuah kesempatan langka dimana ia bisa berbicara leluasa dengan orang yang sudah lama ia taksir.

" _Ano…_ Arthur _-san,_ saya Honda Kiku dari _Newspaper Club_. Bisakah saya mewawancarai anda seputar keseharian anggota OSIS?"

Kiku bertanya pada Arthur dengan suara yang tenang. Ia berhasil berbicara dengan Arthur tanpa terbata-bata.

"Itu siapa, Iggy?"

Alfred yang juga berada di tempat kejadian perkara bertanya kepada Arthur perihal identitas sang wartawan di hadapan sang lelaki beralis ulat bulu tersebut.

"Orang dari _Newspaper Club_ , Fred. Namanya Honda Kiku."

Arthur menjawab enteng pertanyaan dari lelaki berkacamata di sebelahnya. Mendengar jawaban Arthur, Alfred mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Widih, orang Jepang, cuy! Nama gue Alfred F. Jones! Panggilannya Alfred bukan kampret. Jangan juga dipanggil Jones karena gue gak ngenes. Gue adalah seorang _Hero_! Siap menyelamatkan dunia kapan saja!"

Alfred dengan santainya berkenalan dengan Kiku dan langsung menjabat tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Arthur yang sesi wawancaranya yang belum dimulai itu merasa terganggu dan menyenggol pinggang Alfred.

"Halah, lu punya perut Roti Boy aja bangga."

"Gue roti sobek, Thur, ro-ti-so-bek."

"Gak peduli gue. Mending lu minggir, deh. Gue lagi mau diwawancarain, nih!"

"Iya deh, Pepred nurut kata Akang."

Alfred pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Arthur dan Kiku berdu─

"Ih, _mon cher_ ~ abang dilupain, nih?"

Lupakan yang tadi. Ternyata si kodok masih ada.

"Yeilah, nih kodok satu pake nimbrung, lagi."

Tanpa menghabiskan waktu sedetikpun, Arthur dengan kilat menendang Francis dengan kekuatan sedang─gak apa-apa lah, bro. Si Arthur masih punya rasa kasihan. Dan akhirnya Francispun terlempar hingga radius 10 meter. Mendengar obrolan-obrolan Arthur yang tidak melibatkan dirinya tadi, entah mengapa Kiku merasa sangat jauh dari Arthur. Kiku merasa bahwa ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Arthur. Melihat Kiku yang hanya terdiam, Arthur mencoba mengingatkan Kiku dengan wawancara yang harusnya lelaki Jepang tersebut laksanakan.

"Hei, Honda? Honda! Kiku!"

Kiku mengerjap tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia dengan segera mengeluarkan _note_ berisi pertanyaan dan mengarahkan _mic_ di _smartphone_ nya di dekat mulut Arthur.

"Ah, maafkan saya, Arthur- _san_ … Mari kita mulai wawancaranya sekarang."

"Oke!"

Kiku mulai menekan tombol ' _start recording_ ' dan mulai dari pertanyaannya yang pertama. Entah karena makan micin di kantin atau karena sarapannya tadi pagi mengandung mukjizat, Kiku dapat meberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan suara tenang dan tidak merasa gugup. Yah, walaupun jantungnya tetap berdebar dengan cepat karena bisa melihat Arthur dari dekat─atau mungkin karena matanya yang terfokus pada bibir Arthur yang bergerak mengucapkan jawaban demi jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Terima kasih karena telah bersedia untuk saya wawancarai. Maaf jika saya merepotkan anda."

Kiku mengucapkan rasa terima kasih sambil membungkuk di hadapan Arthur. Arthur yang tidak biasa diberi bungkukan terlonjak kaget dan refleks memundurkan kakinya satu langkah.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini memang merupakan kewajibanku. Lalu… Honda…"

"…Ya?"

Wajah Arthur sedikit memerah. Salah satu tangannya mengusap-ngusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Lelaki asal Inggris itu menundukkan kepalanya. Mata hijau miliknya menolak untuk melihat ke arah lelaki asal Jepang di hadapannya

"Bu-bukannya gue sok deket atau apa…"

"…"

"B-boleh minta ID L*NE gak?"

 _Kaa-san. Anakmu tercinta ini dinotis sama gebetan, Kaa-san._

'Duk'

'Bruk'

"Honda! Oi! Honda! Woi ada yang pingsan ini!"

Kiku tak ingat apapun setelah itu. Entah ia pingsan karena Arthur atau karena bola tanding yang nyasar dan mendarat di wajahnya. Yang pasti, Kiku yakin ia sudah bisa mati dengan bahagia, aman, sentosa.

 _ **Owari.**_

ϵ( 'Θ' )϶

A/N

Aaaaah… Entah ide nista ini muncul dari mana. Kalo soal pairing sih, tentu saja memang dari OTP saya. Sedangkan awalnya berniat membuat cerita yang serius. Tapi malah jadinya ga jelas begini.

Sebenernya udah lama pengen bikin fanfic. Hanya saja baru bisa serius dan dapat ilmu ngetik yang benar akhir-akhir ini. Dan berani-beraninya saya bikin fanfic beginian di minggu UKK.

Dan saya minta maaf kepada chibitalia. Saya gak berniat melecehkan pantat mulus kamu kok. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal ship, saya ini multishipper. Jadi mungkin di masa depan nanti juga bakal bikin USUK, FrUk, atau bahkan GerIta dan SpaMano.

Makasi kepada manteman di cekola sana yang sudah membuat hariku menjadi nista :*

ϵ( 'Θ' )϶

 _ **Omake.**_

Ketika Kiku membuka kedua matanya, yang ia lihat bukanlah atap-atap UKS.

 _Melainkan wajah si gebetan, Arthur Kirkland dengan jarak kurang dari 10 centi._

Dan bukannya terbangun atau menyingkirkan wajah Arthur dari hadapannya, Kiku malah kembali jatuh pingsan.

"Yah, kok pingsan lagi, sih? Hon! Honda!"

Dan Arthur hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Karena Kiku masih belum sempat memberi tahu ID L*NEnya kepada Arthur.


End file.
